


Office Adventures

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Office Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" Lester demanded.

"Well..." Ryan adjusted his stance. Normally he wouldn't blink an eye at Lester's manner but right now the other man's tie (a purple with red stripes monstrosity) was crooked.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, sir, it's just. You, well..." he waved at Lester's tie. Lester looked down at himself and smirked.

"Yes?" He swivelled his chair around and opened his legs wide.

Flashes of the previous day came unbidden to Ryan's mind - walking in on Lester getting dressed for a night at the opera, banter one minute, hot kisses the next, ripping off the other man's tie...

"I'm just..." Ryan cursed himself. He was supposed to be the one in control. He didn't get flustered.

"I'm feeling exceptionally tired at the moment. I could do with a pick me up." Lester unzipped his trousers. "Do you think you could help me with that?" He stared at Ryan who grinned back. Never let it be said that he backed down from a challenge.

In seconds he was down on his knees, pulling Lester forward so he had a better angle, hot breath ghosting across Lester's skin. Lester groaned and let his head fall back against his chair. Thank god he remembered to lock his door.

Ryan smiled, pulling down Lester's underwear, fingernails grazing across his erection, sending shudders through him.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan asked, looking up and doing his best to bat his eyelashes.

"Stop now and you're fired," Lester growled.

"Hmm, I guess I do like this job..." And without another word Ryan swallowed the other man's throbbing erection, sucking and licking, fingers and tongue everywhere at once and never where Lester wanted it. Seconds seemed liked hours as Lester found himself begging for more, desperately gripping at Ryan's hair until finally, with a long drawn out sob, he was coming, Ryan taking everything.

"Well," Lester said, "I feel much better. Now get out of my office."  



End file.
